A Real Family Again
by Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts
Summary: Set a week after "So Mote It Be". After a week long vigil at her bedside, Rose finally wakes up. They finally get the answers to the questions they've been asking themselves all week: What are you? Why do you think we'll kill you? And what do we do now?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Supernatural_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to Eric Kripke and JK Rowling respectively.

**RATING:** T

**WARNING:** Language; past violence; past depression and suicidal thoughts; hints at a threesome relationship; fem!Harry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So this has been a long time coming. About a month and a half. I'm not really sure I like it all that much. I've rewritten it about four times and I'm still not completely satisfied, but I don't really know what to do, so I'm going to post it.

Anyway, this is part of my _Supernatural_ and _Harry Potter_ crossover series. This takes place a week after _So Mote It Be._

Let me know what you think.

**A Real Family Again**

"She's going to be okay, Boys."

Dean Winchester looked up at his father, catching Sam doing the same thing on the other side of the bed. The two of them had been holding silent vigil next to Rose's bed for the last week.

They had come to the unspoken agreement that they didn't care what she was. She had proven herself many times over in the way she'd saved their lives. Not to mention defending them against the demon even though she expected them to kill her afterwards.

They were hurt that she hadn't told them before, but they would get over it. They would give her a chance to explain and then move on.

"How do you know, Dad?" Sam asked. "The wound in her stomach is better. She shouldn't still be unconscious."

"She's exhausted, Sam. She used most of her energy saving us, then used the rest to heal her self."

"Do you know what she is, Dad?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

The three of them looked down at Rose and found her staring at John, her eyes full of wariness.

"Since Dean introduced us."

"What?" Dean said.

"I don't understand. If you knew, why didn't you-"

"I had my reasons. Basically, I knew you were one of the good guys."

"I still don't understand. How did you know?"

"I have contacts in Britain. They had been keeping me up to date on the mess over there and said you were the one who ended it."

Rose nodded. "I was sick and tired of losing everyone I cared about. I really shouldn't have won. It was pure, dumb luck that I was able to beat him."

"Somehow I doubt that. I've heard amazing things about you."

"Look, I was a fifteen year old girl with five years of training. He was over fifty years older than me and had been training all his life. There's no way I should have won."

"But you did."

"Um, yeah. Hello?" Dean snapped his fingers. "Sorry. Just a little confused here. Mind explaining what's going on?"

"Maybe you could start with what exactly you are?" Sam asked.

Rose took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "I am a witch."

Dean rocked back in his chair. He could honestly say he hadn't been expecting that. "You mean like the blood and guts and the selling your soul to a demon to get powers?"

"No. If you want to get technical, I am a wizard, the wand waving sort of magical being. However, female wizards are called witches. And I don't actually need to use a wand to perform magic."

"How do you get your powers if you don't make deals with demons?" Sam asked.

"We're born with them. I'm not really sure how it works. All I know is that there is something in our genetic strain that gives us a magical core. We tend to be much more secretive than the witches you deal with. We're not supposed to tell non magical humans about our world, although we do make exceptions. Because of who I am, most magical governments won't have a problem with me telling you. The British government will, because they believe that I'm evil, but the American government will not. They granted me sanctuary when my government wanted to throw me in prison or have my soul sucked out."

"They wanted what?" Dean asked.

"There is a group of creatures called dementors that feed on all good human emotions when they get close, and if they physically latch on to you, they suck out your soul. It's called the Dementor's Kiss, and it's our version of capital punishment. You spend the rest of your life wandering around as a walking corpse."

"Wow."

"They wanted to do that to me, but my friends helped me escape."

"Why did they want to do that to you?"

"There was a dark wizard who had been terrorizing the wizarding world for about thirty years. He was obsessed with immortality and power. He wanted to take over the world and tried to by torturing and killing anyone who opposed him. I ended up defeating him about five years ago, stopping him from spreading magical genocide on levels higher than Europe at the height of Hitler's Germany. I saved them all, but the public is fickle. A handful of individuals, including those who I thought were my friends, began spreading rumors that the only reason I defeated Tom was so that I could set myself up as Dark Lady."

"I don't understand. You saved them," Sam said.

"I did, yes. But I have a larger magical core than the average wizard. I also happen to be a very wealthy individual. The level of influence that I [i]could[/i] have if I were interested in an form of ministry position is incredibly high. Certain individuals felt threatened by my power, wealth and influence and decided that I needed to be eliminated before I became a problem. Now, I had no intention of getting involved in the ministry. All I have ever wanted was to be just Rose. I didn't want to be famous. I didn't want to lead anything. I didn't want any of that responsibility. I was a fifteen year old teenage girl. I wanted to be just that fifteen year old girl."

"You were fifteen?" Dean asked.

Rose nodded.

"How old are you, now?" He almost didn't want to know the answer to that.

She bit her lip and ducked her head. "Twenty," she said.

"Twen-" He trailed off. "You mean we were screwing a minor?" he demanded.

She gave him a sheepish grin. "Surprise?"

"Do you- Were you [i]trying[/i] to get us in trouble?"

"No. Like I told Azazel, I was trying to get you to kill me."

"Which brings up another point," Sam interjected before Dean could get going on a long rant. "Why did you want us to kill you?"

"I had lost everyone, Sam. I lost my parents when I was fifteen months old and at the same time, my godfather was framed for a mass murder and thrown in Azkaban. I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They hated anything to do with magic, including me. They treated me like a slave and I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. When I was eleven, I found out that I was a famous, wealthy wizard. From the moment I entered the magical world, I had no idea who wanted to be my friend because they liked me, or because they wanted the benefits of being friends with the Girl-Who-Lived.

"My first boyfriend was murdered right in front of me when I was fourteen. Both of my godfathers were murdered in front of me when I was fifteen. I'd lost everyone I had ever considered family because the wizarding world was looking to a teenage girl to save them, yet doing nothing to save themselves. I saved them and they turned on me. My friends helped me escape, and were murdered in the attempt. Luna was standing in front of me, one hand on the portkey. We thought we were home free. We had two seconds before the portkey activated and got us out of there. She smiled at me and opened her mouth to say something when she collapsed in my arms, lifeless.

"I had nothing left. All my remaining friends had been murdered trying to help me escape the very people I had risked my life to save. I had no reason to keep living. The only thing was, I'm too much of a coward to kill myself and evil can't kill me either."

"Why not?"

"The simple answer is my mum's sacrifice. The long answer is a very long, complicated, convoluted story. But I can't die very easily. Hunters are one of very few exceptions that can actually kill me. However, because I'm the most powerful wizard in the world, only the best, most powerful Hunters can easily kill me. And like I said, the Winchesters are the royal family of Hunters."

"So you wanted us to do what no one else could."

"Yes. I couldn't outright tell you, but I used magic all the time when I was with both of you. Neither one of you ever picked up on it. Shortly after meeting you, Sam, I stopped actively trying to get you to kill me, though, and started using my magic to keep you safe. I had trackers on all three of you and when you were in danger, I aparated to your location and bailed you out. I've kept you guys out off police radar, too. Didn't you ever wonder why no one ever came after you for the St. Louis murders, Dean?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. I had. I just figured it was because I was supposedly dead."

"Actually, you're not. I not only cleared your name, I also erased all memory of the dead shifter. Dean Winchester is alive and well, and not wanted for anything."

"Huh. Thanks."

She smiled at him. "No problem. When you kill me, I want the three of you to be able to start fresh under your real names."

"Rose, we're not-"

"We haven't really talked about it, but we meant what we told the demon. We're not going to kill you," John said.

"Why not?"

"Because we only kill evil. You're not evil. You are as far from evil as possible," Dean said. "Besides, Sammy and I happen to be pretty fond of you."

"I- I don't know what to say. I mean, I never really expected to survive either war."

"Yeah, well, we never really expected our war to ever be over. We'll figure it out together."

"Really?" She looked back and forth among all three of them.

They nodded. "Absolutely."

"I might take you up on that offer of going back to school, though," Sam said, gaining a laugh from her and an eye roll from Dean.

"We'll all go," John said.

Sam and Dean both stared at their father. "What?"

"Not back to school, exactly," he clarified. "But we'll all go to California. We can get a house for the four of us that's close to the campus. Sam and Rose can go back to Stanford. I'll get a job nearby. Dean, you can go to school, too, if you want, or you can get a job with me. I'm thinking of opening a garage."

The brothers exchanged glances with each other, then Rose, before turning back to their dad. "That sounds like a good idea, Dad," Dean said. "I'm just not too sure that I'm cut out for the whole college thing. I dropped out of high school at seventeen. That's almost fifteen years ago."

"Just think about it, Dean. Like I said, I'm incredibly wealthy. Whatever you decide to do is fine," Rose said. "Also, now that you know about my magic, if you don't want to just stop hunting, I can get you to and from the various hunts a lot easier than driving across the country. We can go hunt in the evenings and on the weekends and still make it back in time for homework."

"Is that how you got here from New York like that?"

"Yes. That was called aparating. I suppose that it's very similar to the non-magical teleporting. We also have portkeys, brooms, magic carpets and the floo system."

"The what system?"

"The floo. You travel or communicate through the fireplace."

"Don't you get- burned?"

"No, that's what floo powder's for. If we don't want to live in Palo Alto, we can buy two houses: one in Palo Alto and one anywhere else in the world. I can hook them up to the floo network and we can floo back and forth every day for school."

"Anywhere?"

Rose nodded. "I've got houses in several countries that we should look at first before buying anything new, but yeah. We can live absolutely anywhere, and work and go to school anywhere else."

"We'll worry about that later," John said. "First let's concentrate on getting you out of here."

Dean looked around the room at his family. He noticed that Sam had a big smile on his face. "What are you thinking about, Sammy?" he asked.

Sam shook his head slightly. "I just can't believe it's over. I can't believe we won. And I can't believe that we're going to be a real family again."


End file.
